One Day
by madelayne
Summary: Draco i Hermiona spędzają noc 19 czerwca po zakończeniu szkoły. Co, jeśli ich przyjaźń dotrwa następnego 19 czerwca? I jeszcze następnego? I tak...przez 20 lat? / AU. Nie przypisuję sobie fabuły, gdyż całkowicie bazuje ona na książce Davida Nichollsa pod tym samym tytułem.
1. 1998

Hogsmade, 19 czerwca 1998 r.

Poranne brzaski charakteryzują się tym, że na długo przed pojawieniem się słońca na widnokręgu niebo zmienia swoją barwę. Hermiona uwielbiała przyglądać się powoli jaśniejącym obłokom i subtelnie wyłaniającym się konturom świata. Czasami zapierało jej dech w piersiach, gdy gęsta, niezmącona czerń nocy oplatająca wszystko wokół przechodziła w granat, jakby pozwalała Ziemi rodzić się na nowo. Tworzyła zarys pól, lasów i budynków, by następnie brudny, fioletowo-błękitny całun rozświetlił wysokie trawy, ozdobione niczym perłami kroplami rosy. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś kręcił regulatorem światła barwy pogłębiały się i jaśniały, linie wyostrzały, obłoki powoli przybierały złocisty odcień. Na krótką chwilę nad Hogsmade zawisła lazurowo błękitna kopuła, po czym promień słońca wystrzelił zza horyzontu, ostatecznie niszcząc zwiewną otoczkę nocy i przywracając życie.

\- Czy wszystkie mądrale mają takie szpiczaste piersi?

\- Odezwał się ten ze zgubą kapitana Haka zamiast nosa.

Twarz chłopaka wydawała się kurczyć, gdy zmarszczył z konsternacją brwi i rozchylił wargi. Dziewczyna nie pozwoliła sobie zmarnować okazji i zarzuciwszy mu ramiona na szyję, pocałowała go powoli w usta. Odsunęła się na milimetr i oboje zamarli na kilka długich sekund, gdy ich ciepłe oddechy mieszały się.

Draco uśmiechnął się w ten znienawidzony przez mdlejące na jego widok dziewczęta sposób – szelmowsko, seksownie, lecz z niewyjaśnioną dozą chłopięcego uroku i naiwności. Błyskawicznie się przekręcił i wylądował na chichoczącej Hermionie, zaciskając dłonie na jej nadgarstkach i układając je wysoko nad bujną, brązową czupryną.

\- Z tej perspektywy nie są takie szpiczaste.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z rozleniwieniem, gdy chłopak musnął ustami jej obojczyk.

\- Absolwenci Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie – wymruczał niskim tonem, z twarzą wciśniętą w zagłębienie jej szyi.

\- Szkoły Magii i Zieloznawstwa – rzuciła Hermiona, doprowadzając chłopaka do rechotu. Zaczęli się śmiać, nie po raz pierwszy tej nocy, jak dwójka osób o wątpliwym zdrowiu psychicznym. Draco przeturlał się po łóżku i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Robił tak całą noc. Wciskanie było jego domeną – w uroczystą szatę, w jej stanik, w prześcieradło, w ręcznik, w jej włosy i jej piersi. Wciskał się wszędzie.

Tymczasem Hermiona wstała i podeszła do wysokiego, brudnego lustra, stojącego obok obdrapanej szafy. Faktycznie, jej piersi wydawały się wyjątkowo szpiczaste. Mlecznobiała skóra kontrastowała z ciemnym wystrojem pokoju w pensjonacie i wydawała się absorbować jasność pudrowo różowych fig, które niedbale zsunęły się nisko na jej biodrach. Sięgnęła po szatę, którą miała na zakończeniu roku – Merlinie, ona zaledwie wczoraj ukończyła szkołę, a całą noc w głowie jej szumiało od palenia tych dziwnych ziół, które Neville ukradł ze szklarni profesor Sprout – i zarzuciła ją na nagie ciało. Głęboki dekolt w serek przypominał, że pod spodem powinna mieć koszulę. Gdy odwróciła się do Draco, z miernym sukcesem udając eteryczne modelki Victoria's Secret, szata zsunęła się, obnażając piegi lewego ramienia.

\- Jak wyglądam? – zapytała niskim głosem, wypinając biodro.

\- Jak milion godzin szlabanu u Filtcha. Chodź tutaj – mruknął Draco, łapiąc za skraj szaty i ciągnąc ku sobie. Z przesadnym dramatyzmem dziewczyna opadła na łóżko i ułożyła się prostopadle na chłopaku, z głową na jego splocie słonecznym.

Gdy Draco niedbale głaskał ją po głowie rzuciła spojrzenie na lustro naprzeciw niej. Jej zmęczone i lekko opuchnięte po całej nocy wrażeń oczy potrzebowały chwili, nim zarejestrowały w pełni odbity obraz.

Ona, Hermiona Granger, Naczelna Prefetka, najmądrzejsza czarownica stulecia leżała półnaga na Draco Malfoyu, równie przystojnym co irytującym, przemądrzałym arystokracie, który poświęcił 6 lat i 3 miesiące nauki w Hogwarcie na uprzykrzaniu jej życia, a jego odzienie ograniczało się do szarych bokserek. Ilość alkoholu i innych magicznych substancji, które spożyli poprzedniej nocy musiała zawierać w sobie niemal cała tablicę Mendelejewa.

\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy się nieco zdrzemnęli? – ziewnął chłopak – Już czwarta.

Od chwili rozdzielenia się grupy absolwentów Hogwartu koło godziny pierwszej, Draco i Hermiona rozmawiali. Obejmowali się. Żartowali. Grali w gry na skojarzenia i na wyznania. Całowali w bramach. Biegli płosząc ptaki na skwerze. Opowiadali sobie historia z dzieciństwa. Chwytali za ręce, tłumacząc sobie, że nie mogą iść prosto i potrzebują oparcia. Obserwowali się. I tak wylądowali tutaj.

\- Mhm – mruknęła dziewczyna, podciągając wyżej cienką kołdrę i przekręcając się tak, by leżeli jak łyżeczki.

Nie uprawiali seksu.

\- Dobranoc – szepnął Draco, obejmując ją ramieniem.

I Hermiona cholernie tego żałowała.

\- Dobranoc – szepnęła. Tak oto szansa przepadła.

Przeklęte, psychoaktywne ziółka Neville'a.


	2. 1999

Londyn/Dubaj, 19 czerwca 1999 r.

* * *

_Najdroższy Draco,_

_Zgaduję, że słońce w Indiach praży niemiłosiernie. Ha, warto było wyjeżdżać z Anglii? Lato w tym roku jest wyjątkowo cudowne!_

Dziewczyna odłożyła pióro na dźwięk szamoczących się firanek i stukotu żaluzji. Zatrzasnęła z trudem wiekowe futryny, które wydały z sobie potępieńczy jęk.

_Ale wiem, wiem, to miała być 'wielka podróż', 'zew natury' i cokolwiek tam jeszcze wymyśliłeś, by nakłonić rodziców do sfinansowania tej wyprawy w poszukiwaniu chorób wenerycznych i zatruć pokarmowych. Dobrze, że uświadomiłam Cię o istnieniu świętych krów w Indiach, bo znając Ciebie poprosiłbyś o steka w restauracji, a wtedy musiałabym pocieszać na pogrzebie wszystkie Twoje jednorazowe przygody na drodze od Szkocji aż po Mongolię. _

Przestań pisać o seksie.

_W każdym razie, zaczynam żałować że obejrzeliśmy razem Into the Wild. Już co prawda po sesji, ale Twój list z Chin szedł wyjątkowo długo, więc odpowiadam: Czarodziejskie Prawo to ciężki kawałek chleba, ale zarazem najlepsze studia, na jakie mogłam trafić!_

Czarodziejskie Prawo to największe gówno, w jakie w życiu wdepnęła.

_Poględziłabym o magpunktach, profesorach, kolokwiach, kodeksie wykroczeń ds. mugoli i tak dalej, ale sam poczujesz czym jest życie studenta już w październiku. Czekam na sprawozdanie z Tajlandii, Australii i gdzie tam jeszcze posadzisz swoją arystokratyczną dupę. _

_Twoja Hermiona_

Ręka zadrżała jej przy 't'. Przełknęła ślinę.

_PS. W ramach programu „Wytresuj ignoranta – czystokrwiści czarodzieje a literatura brytyjska" załączam Twojego nowego przyjaciela – „Jądro ciemności" Josepha Conrada. Myślę, że się polubicie. _

Hermiona westchnęła i odchyliła się na krześle. O dach kamienicy w której wynajmowała pokój dudnił nieprzerwanie deszcz, zagłuszając harmider zakorkowanej ulicy w godzinie szczytu. Dziewczyna potarła zziębnięte ramiona. W tej nieszczęsnej klitce w Camden było wiecznie zimno; staroświecka, ceglana zabudowa wydawała się magazynować w ścianach wilgoć i chłód przez okrągły rok tylko po to, by przynosić ukojenie w nieliczne upalne dni lipca. Oczywiście, rodzina i przyjaciele wielokrotnie proponowali jej przeprowadzkę, ale nie była w stanie wycisnąć ani pół galeona więcej z marnego stypendium. Nie chciała brać też od rodziców. Po siedmiu latach w Hogwarcie myśl o ponownym dzieleniu z kimkolwiek pokoju wywoływała u niej odruch wymiotny, a świadomość różnicy w higienie i upodobaniach między smarkatymi uczniami a studentami była na tyle przerażająca, że ani razu nie postawiła nogi w akademiku. Pokój w Camden był namiastką usamodzielnienia. Pocieszał ją fakt, że po tak dużej ulewie ulice choć chwilowo przestaną śmierdzieć.

Życie bywa przewrotne. Kończysz szkołę jako najlepsza uczennica, Prefekt Naczelny. Upijasz się z przyjaciółmi, wszyscy się śmieją, wyrzucają w niebo szpiczaste tiary, które nosili na uroczystości zakończenia szkoły, przybijają piątki i krzyczą z radości. Jest też chłopak, o Merlinie, nie byle jaki chłopak. Dostajesz się na wymarzone studia i wynajmujesz pokój w „artystycznej dzielnicy".

A potem wszystko się sypie. Studia z marzenia zamieniają się w koszmar nocny. Jedyną rzeczą, która wydaje się trzymać w ryzach jest pościg za ideałem dawnej Hermiony; tej, którą wychwalali nauczyciele, a rodzice pęcznieli przez nią z dumy. Okolica jest brudna i przygnębiająca, pełna identycznych szarych kamienic i bezdomnych kotów. Jeden z nich zaatakował kiedyś Krzywołapka. Do tej pory widziała więcej burdeli i chińskich knajp niż teatrów czy galerii sztuki. Znajomi powyjeżdżali, pracują lub są wystarczająco zaabsorbowani własnymi studiami. Ostatnio spotkała się z Ronem, Harrym i Ginny na początku maja. Pili kiepskie piwo, grali w Eksplodującego Durnia i usnęli przed północą. A chłopak idealny, Draco Mafoy w połowie lata oświadczył, iż robi sobie gap year i wyrusza w podróż dookoła świata, pozostawiając Hermionę płaczącą oraz jedzącą lody chochlą przez bity tydzień. Jej szczytem intymności pozostało słuchanie zza cienkiej ściany jęków swojej współlokatorki Wandy w trakcie odwiedzin chłopaka Todda.

Dziewczyna potrząsa głową, wprawiając w ruch grube brązowe loki. Chłód mieszkania koniec końców nie był czymś złym. Potrafił osuszyć gorące pożądanie lub wymusić, by odgrzebywała wspomnienia pamiętnej nocy zakończenia szkoły w celu ogrzania się. Nie była jednak pewna co ostatecznie przeważało.

* * *

_Najdroższa Hermiono!_

_Indie wywaliły Japonię z zaszczytnego pierwszego miejsca w Azji. Jest genialnie! _

W Japonii było łatwiej o prysznic. I szampon. I ciepłą wodę. W sumie o wszystko, co oznaczałoby w jakimkolwiek stopniu higienę i sanitaria.

_Za równowartość jednego galeona możesz zjeść obiad, wypić piwo, pójść na wycieczkę do klasztoru i kupić sobie torbę pamiątek na rynku. Wybrałem Ci figurkę słonia, który ma tak śmiesznie wykręconą trąbę i koraliki…Zresztą sama zobaczysz. Właściwie, tak sobie myślałem, że skoro sesja zakończona, Ty szczęśliwie dostałaś się na drugi rok i masz definitywnie wakacje, czemu miałabyś nie skoczyć na obiad do Dubaju? Gwarantuję Ci, że nigdy nie widziałaś tak dziwnych owoców. _

_Znając Twój tok rozumowania zaraz zrobisz listę za i przeciw, po czym zapytasz o opinię cały nasz rocznik z Hogwartu. Pozwól, że uproszczę ten schemat i nieco przyspieszę nieuniknione – świstoklik jest już kupiony i czeka na Ciebie w biurze podróży na Pokątnej. Musisz wziąć plecak, spakować krem do opalania i jakieś wygodne buty, tylko błagam, wywal wreszcie te paskudne sandały w odcieniu wydzielin sklątki tylnowybuchowej. _

_Uprzedzając również Twoje pytanie, które pewnie właśnie formułujesz z gniewnie zmarszczonymi brwiami i rozchylonymi ustami – gdzieś pośrodku wszechobecnego kurzu Dubaju, medytacji i kurczaka curry z mango odkryłem wcześniej niezauważalne puste miejsce, które towarzyszy mi gdziekolwiek pojadę. I teraz wiem, do kogo ono należy. Chcę Cię tutaj, Hermiono. Musisz tylko zwlec z łóżka swoją niearystokratyczną dupę._

_Twój Draco_

_PS. Dopiero zacząłem to „Jądro czerni", ale nie rozumiem czemu miałoby mi przypaść do gustu. Przecież jeszcze nie byłem w Afryce._

Dłoń Draco zawisła nad ostatnią kropką. Na jego rozgorączkowanej twarzy wykwitł powoli uśmiech. Potrząsnął głową i schował list do czystej koperty, którą wsunął między strony „Jądra ciemności". Nie chciał go czytać drugi raz, by nie odczuć wstydu i zażenowania na widok swoich miernych metod sprowadzenia Hermiony na drugi koniec świata. Wtedy zdałby sobie sprawę, że żadna poważna dziewczyna nie przystałaby na tę szaloną propozycję, a ona, cóż, była guru najpoważniejszych dziewczyn. Kiedy studiowała prawo, on błąkał się bez celu po obcych krajach bez ani jednej znajomej twarzy i pomimo upływu niemalże roku nie miał bladego pojęcia, na jakie studia chce iść. Ani czy w ogóle chce. Za każdym razem, gdy nachodziły go natrętne zmartwienia związane z powrotem do Anglii po prostu wyjmował mugolski analogowy aparat, który otrzymał od Hermiony w prezencie przed podróżą i robił zdjęcia. To go uspokajało.

Gonitwę myśli przerwało pojawienie się w barze długonogiej opalonej istoty, która rozkołysanym krokiem szła w kierunku jego stolika. Draco upił haust piwa. Przedstawiła się jako Banni. W trakcie rozmowy chłopak zapytał, co oznacza jej imię. Odparła, że dziewicę. Wyzywające spojrzenie spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs i pewny siebie uśmieszek upewniały go w postanowieniu, by nie zapytać, czy nią jest.

Pół godziny później na miejscu Draco usiadła Heidi Mann, dwudziestoletnia studentka medycyny z Hamburgu. Znalazła książkę wraz z kopertą w środku. Pomimo starań nie udało jej się odnaleźć właściciela w barze, a koperta nie została zaadresowana, więc dziewczyna zabrała książkę z sobą do Niemiec. Nie mogąc pohamować ciekawości przeczytała list i popłakała się ze wzruszenia w samolocie, choć niezrozumiałe słowa takie jak Hogwart czy sklątka tylnowybuchowa uznała za slang i nawet dwadzieścia lat później nie wiedziała, co oznaczają. Niemniej jednak, „Jądro ciemności" z dedykacją na okładce i wyświechtanym od częstego czytania listem w ramach zakładki zajęło honorowe miejsce na półce z książkami w domu Heidi, w którym zamieszkała z mężem Hansem oraz trójką dzieci.

_„Dla przyjaciela,_  
_Aby w trakcie podróży nie odkrył wgłębi samego siebie ciemności,_  
_Jedynie światło._  
_Hermiona_"

Nazajutrz Draco obudził się w swoim pokoju hotelowym skacowany, nagi oraz z wytatuowanym symbolem ying yang na lewej kostce.


End file.
